Strawberry shinigami and Sick alchemist
by Heartless-are-squirrels
Summary: Ed is sick, and he and his brother end up in Karakura town, where suddenly a very familiar hollow starts stalking them. This leads to meeting Strawberry and Rukia, who are interested in them... But they're not the only ones who are interested in them.....
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I, unfortunately, do not own Bleach FMA. If I did, I would be totally awesome. And would not have to have homework, and live in Japan...*dreamy sigh..***

Ch1

Ed coughed violently. "Nii-san, are you OK?" Al asked, worried. "Yeah…fine." Ed replied, lying. He felt like crap. And what sucked even more was that he knew it had to be treated. But that would take time away from searching for the Stone….so Ed decided against telling Al. They were on a train. But, something odd had happened before they got on. There was a bright flash of light, and suddenly, they were on a train, though not knowing where they were going. Ed got bored and looked out the window, and saw to people fighting some ugly chimera thing.

------------------------------------------------------

"Where's this stupid hollow?!" Ichigo, in shinigami form yelled at Rukia, who also was in shini-mode. "It should be coming up soon!" Rukia yelled back to him. Soon, they saw it: A huge, ugly one with eyes all over his masks. It had two tails, and blue fur sticking up from his spine. A giant hole was in the middle of its chest, where its heart should've been. Ichigo took Zangetsu out of its cloth and sliced down, right on its fat ugly head. But the hollow grabbed him with one of its tails, and flung him into a wall. Ichigo groaned, before getting up. _Damn stupid hollow,_ He muttered to himself. Ichigo swung again, missing, though getting a deep cut on his shoulder where spikes had grazed him. Then, unsettlingly, the hollow vanished. Disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------

Soon, they got off the train. Ed hoped to progress more in the search. They were having a really crappy time finding it, and he was NOT in the mood for any more false leads. "Let's get this done," Ed grumbled to nodded and stood up. Al had his body back-but Ed didn't. That was why they were still looking. Because Alphonse had insisted that, since he had _his_ body, Edward should get his limbs, too. They got off the train, Ed lagging a bit behind so he could cough without Al knowing. He coughed really hard this time, not the usually cough. There was _blood _ on the palm he had been coughing into._Not good_ Ed thought. "Nii-san?" Al asked. Ed had stopped, staring at it, confused. "Oh, Al, sorry," Ed grunted, and followed his brother.

-------------------------------------------------------

Rukia tensed. There was some strange, new spiritual pressure that she didn't recognize. "Oi, what is it?" Ichigo asked, scowl on his face. "Another hollow?" "No...It's nothing," Rukia said, going back to reality. They both got back inside they're bodies. Ichigo shrugged, and went back to his house. Rukia, living in his closet, followed. They got there soon, Rukia with a weird look on her face. "HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOO ICCCHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGOOOOOOO!!" Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's dad, came flying out at them, poised to take his head off. Ichigo whacked him on the head and walked inside. "Hey," He said. Ichigo went to the fridge and drank soda.**((I'm bored and dont know what to write....ah well!))**

------------------------------------------------------

Ed and Al wandered around, looking for a hotel to stay in. Suddenly, the hollow Ed had seen earlier, appeared in front of them. Ed gasped, and avoided a blow. "Nggh!" He grunted as spikes went passed him. The hollow roared. Ed kicked it on the head. "Nnh...Al! Run!" Ed shouted at his brother. Al, looking confused, nodded, and did what his brother asked him to do, taking off. "My son...." A familiar voice said. Ed froze. "Who are you?" He asked, confused. That voice...could it be...?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay! A cliffhanger! At, least, I hope so...... Hope you enjoyed, my first fic. I want to give spoilers!!! But, I sadly cannot.** **Anyway, r&r!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

Rukia's hollow GPS started beeping. Ichigo noded, and they changed out of they're bodies. They started runming toward where they hollow was. _Damn stupid hollows, _Ichigo thought.

-------------------------

Ed started coighing again. It took this opportunity to strike. "Damnit!" Ed growled barely avoidiong more spikes. He thrust to the things head, but missed. He was a bit preoccupied. _Could it be her? No!!! It COULDN'T have been! Its just an imitattion...like...Envy...._Ed thought, getting weaker. He had lead it into a alley, to avoid curious/odd looks from people walking by.

-------------------------

They could feel THAT one's reiatsu. But...Rukia could feel another. A strange one. She tensed, unsure of what it was. "Ichigo!" she yelled at him. "What?" Ichigo asked. Rukia shook her head. Ichigo gave her a weird _What-the-hell-does-THAT-mean?! _ Rukia sighed. Ichigo really sucked at checking spiritual pressure. Soon, they saw the hollow and a blonde kid fighting against it. "IT'S ABOUT FREAKIN TIME!!!!" the kid yelled up at them, before coughing. Another kid,with brownish hair, was watching the two fight.

-------------------------

Ed started coughing violently, and the hollow struck. It hit him, squarly in the face, cutting a gash that went across his forehead and nose. Ed went flying back into a wall. Alphonse, whonhad actually been watching the entire time, shouted "NII-SAN!!!" and flung a metal pipe at an area that was shimmery, as if something was there. It hit the hollow on the back of the head. Feeling something hit it, made the thing turn around to face Al. Edward coughed, violently, spitting blood onto his hands. "Ahh," he gasped, silently, at the sight of the blood. "My little boys," it pured, flicking its tails. "Th-that voice!" Al said, shocked. "N-no...it COULDN'T be you!!!" he said, getting over his shock. "Yes....Do you see what I am now? Do yoou know whose fault it is? YOU!!" She hissed, striking Alphonse in the gut. "AL!!!" Ed yelled.

-------------------------

Ichigo heard the blonde kid shout... Al? Must be the other kid's name. Ichigo yelled "BANKAI!" His spead got faster. Rukia saw him do his bankai, so she took out her sword, attacking from the back, while Ichigo got the front. Ichigo saw the blonde kid, on his knees from the coughing fit, crawling toward her quietly. He bit her tail, and pulled back, leaving bone. She howled. Ichigo took the oppurtunity to stab her arms off. The blonde kid got up,shakily, to prepare to fight with them, and so did Al.

-------------------------

**Whew! Another chapter finished! Sorry about any errors, I did this at 5am. I hope you are enjoying it!!! **

**Ed:....**

**Me:DO YOU WANT ME TO GET WINRY?!**

**Ed:*gulp* Um...no.**

**Me:*smiles evil Sylar smile* Ok. OH IZUMI!!!!!**

**Ed/Al:Oh crap.....**

**Izumi: More training?**

**Me:Yup, they really want more training!**

***TOO violent to be shown**ed/als screams in backgrpund* heh....**


	3. Chapter 3

**AAAH!!!! MATH NERVOUS BREAKDOWN!!!!! I CANT TAKE IT!!!! *bursts in2 tears***

**Ed and Al were too beat up to be shown, so they won't be. **

**Ed/Al:Uhgg....help....**

**Me:No.**

**ED/AL:MEAN!!!!!!**

**Me:I know.**

**Soul:Natomi Takubo does not own anything. No Naruto, or anything.  
**

**Me:*Cries*  
Ed/Al:SO THERE!!!**

**Me:*gets Sylar**laughs evilly***

**Ed/Al:Crap.**

** Ch2:Intros!!**

"No...you can't be...." Ed said, staring up at the monster, horrified.

"My son...why? Why did you fail? And then abandon me?!" She snarled the end, grabbing Ed and crushing several of his ribs. Ed gasped, his breath raggedly. He coughed up more blood. "Nii-san!!" Al cried, throwing a trash can lid desperately at the hollows head. "Both are here?! How lucky!!" She cackled. "Now, I can have payback for what you have done to me!!" She yelled, it such a high voice, it made Edward's ears literally bleed. "Aaaaah..." He said, weak. "NII-SAN!!!" Alphonse yelled again, tossing a lead pipe at a blurry area. It could faintly make out a white mask. _Huh? What's that?_

--------------------------------------------

Ichigo cussed at Rukia, who sighed. "It's coming," She said, and soon enough, we were there. I was surprised to see others there. "What the hell?" He asked. Rukia frowned slightly. _This spiritual pressure.....I've never felt it before....What could it be...?_ She considered. "Ichigo! Be careful," She shouted a warning at him. Ichigo snorted. "Aren't I always?" "No." Rukia said, sighing in exasperation.

--------------------------------------------

Ed stood, shakily to his feet. "Bastard.... what are you?" He asked, mad, but confused and in pain. Al attempted to go over to Ed. "No, Al! Stay back!!" Ed shouted back. "Let him come," She purred. "So I can kill you both!!" She hissed, screaming again. Ed felt something...pop inside him, then he was screaming. "Nii-san?" Al asked in horror, watching his brother writhe in agony on the floor. "No...don't...come.." Ed gasped, before screaming.

--------------------------------------------

Ichigo and Rukia heard the screaming. "Foolish child!!" It screamed at two teens, one with gold long hair, and gold eyes, and one with brown hair and silver-gray eyes, who was screaming 'Nii-san' Ichigo scowled. "DIE, YA DAMN HOLLOW!!" he yelled as he attacked it. It laughed his hollow laugh. "Grand Fisher?" He immediately thought. "No, little orange!! Ya stupid shinigami!" It yelled, screaming. Ichigo's ears began to bleed. The blonde screamed. Rukia, who was helping him and the other kid, winced. "Who're you?" She asked. "I'm...Alphonse, and he's Edward." Alphonse said, desperate. Rukia nodded, and grabbed Al taking him away.

--------------------------------------------

**Just in case your wondering, Rukia is too weak to carry both Ed and Al. HAH!! WEAKLING!!! *breakdown, again***

**Rukia:Is she alright?  
Ed/Al:WHO CARES?!**

**Me:YOU'RE SO MEAN!!!!*runs away, going into breakdown corner, Pudding***

**Maka:Holy crap.**

**Soul:Lame. SO not cool.**

**Konohamru:IM GONNA BBEAT YANARUTO!!!!!!**

**Me:*still crying* next ch...l8r..hope njoyed...**

**Shikimaru: Next chapter probably won't be out for a while. Hope you enjoyed the story, r&r, and don't EVER knock the pudding dragon.  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Revelations Revealed!

**OK, the next chapter in SSandSA!!! Hope you've been enjoying the story so far!!! **

**Ed: You're FINALLY updating.**

**Me: Yup. So be thankful!!! I might make Lin-kun appear later in the story, cause he's awesome!!!**

**Ichigo: My name means 'PROTECTOR' NOT 'Strawberry'!!! **

**Me: it actually DOES mean strawberry, strawberry-kun!!!**

**Rukia: the normal disclaimer, blahdy blahdy bla.**

**Byakuya-taicho: …**

**Rangiku-fukutaicho: You're such a-*gets punctured everywhere by annoyed fans***

**Me: Yay! **

**Winry: Does she LOOK like Hiromu Arakawa or Tite Kubo to you?!**

**Me: *sobs sadly/pathetically***

**Hitsugaya-taicho: *snots* pathetic…**

**Me: *hugs taicho, before getting killed by Hynamourri***

**Al: I'm in my body, by the way….**

**Chapter 4  
**

** Revelations Revealed!!!**

**With Al and Rukia…..**

Rukia was determidly running with Alphonse over her shoulder.

"Lemme go! I need to help nii-san!!" Alphonse protested.

"No! We need to get you to a doctor! You have some wounds that need to be taken care of!!" Rukia shouted back at him. Some pedestrians stopped and stared at Rukia, who had a struggling Alphonse on her back.

"Nii-san..needs...more…help!!!!" Al yelled back at her.

"Please don't make this anymore difficult!!" Rukia pleaded desperately. "My friend will bring your brother back with him, I promise!!" Alphonse glared at her, and sighed. He relaxed.

"I can walk, you know." He told her.

"Oh, right." Rukia stopped, and set Al down. "What's your name?"

"I'm Alphonse Elric, but you can just call me Al, everyone else does."

"Ok, Al, I'm Rukia Kuchki."

"OK, Rukia-san." Rukia smiled at being addressed as such. No one really added 'san' to her name, mostly 'kun' or 'chan'. 'Chan' was the most irritating, because then they were usually calling her short.

"How old are you, Al-kun?"

"16. How old are you, Rukia-san?"

"I'm 16, too."

"Really?" He had thought she was 15, because of her petite figure.

"Yes, really." She gave him a glare that signified it was the end of THAT conversation.

"Well, um, may I ask where were going?" Alphonse inquired.

"To a friend of mine's house. His dad's a doctor, and he can help you both."

"Thank you, Rukia-san." Al bowed slightly.

"No problem! But we better hurry…" She trailed off. Al nodded, and they started running faster.

**With Ichigo and Edward….**

The hollow suddenly vanished. Ichigo cussed loudly, and looked around. His body was, magically, unharmed, and laying next to a dumpster. Ichigo went back into his body, and his wounds felt a lot better once he was in it. He looked at the blonde kid that had passed unconscious. Ichigo groaned, and lifted him up unto his shoulders. He started running, wincing. _Damn kid!!_ Ichigo cussed in his mind. The blonde groaned, and Ichigo suddenly realized that his hair was more gold then blonde. The kid's eyes opened somewhat.

"Where…am I?" He asked.

"I'm taking you to a doctor." Ichigo replied stiffly. He saw his eyes were gold, too.

"Who…are you?" the kid asked suspiciously.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Who're you?!" Ichigo said the last part somewhat rudely.

"Edward Elric, the Full metal Alchemist." He said the last part proudly.

"What's an 'alchemist'?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Don't you…have alchemy here?" Edward asked, interrupted by a cough that brought blood to his lips.

"No."

"If you put me down-" Cough cough, "I can give you an example…hopefully..." Ichigo shrugged, and put the strange kid on the ground. He clapped his hands together and slapped them on the ground. Blue electricity came from the ground, and a metal staff came out. Ichigo stared at it in amazement.

"That's kinda cool." He admitted. Edward smiled weakly.

"Thanks. My superior officer, Roy Mustang, can make fire come out of his fingers by snapping."

"Whoa. Wait, superior officer?! You're in the _military?!_" Ichigo said in shock.

"Yup. I have a Major rank, which you automatically get for being a State Alchemist, along with a silver pocket watch." A silver flash in his pocket.

"Wait, how old are you?!"  
"18." Ed replied, scowling, sensing what was coming.

"18?! But you're so…short!" A vein in Edward's head pulsed.

"GRR!! Yes, I AM 18, you dolt! How old are you?!"

"16." Edward scowled, and Ichigo laughed.

"You're just like Rukia-kun." Ichigo shook his head in exasperation.

"Who?"  
"The petite girl with raven-colored hair."  
"Oh." Edward said, and he passed out again. Apparently he was still too weak to talk for to long. Ichigo sighed, and winced again.

"Yo! Old man!" Ichigo yelled as he entered the house.

"In here, Ichigo!" Isshin Kurosaki called from the living room. Al wasn't looking too happy, being examined.

"Got another patient." Ichigo set Edward down on the couch, Blood trickled down from his mouth and head, and his leg stuck out at an odd angle.

"Ah." Isshin said. "Well, I think you are OK, Alphonse! Let's examine your brother, eh?" Isshin grinned, and Alphonse gave a nervous grin back. Karin Kurosaki chose that moment to walk into the living room.

"All right, who're you people?!" Karin demanded.

"Patients." Ichigo replied.

"Ah, um, I'm Alphonse Elric…" Al said nervously, thinking of Winry Rockbell, who had a thing for hitting people on the head with magical wrenches, or Riza Hawkeye, who liked to shoot stuff.

"Kurosaki Karin." Karin introduced herself. "Who's he?" She pointed her soccer ball at Edward.

"My older brother, Edward Elric." Alphonse said for Edward, considering Ed was out cold. Karin nodded, and went to her room, to put away her soccer gear. Yuzu Kurosaki walked in, to count how many people she would have to cook dinner for.

"Um, hello." Alphonse smiled kindly at Yuzu.

"I'm Alphonse Elric, who're you?"

"Kurosaki Yuzu! Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too, Yuzu-chan." Alphonse said politely. Yuzu smiled back, before going back into the kitchen to start cooking dinner.

**That's all for this chapter!!! Enjoy the longer-ness of it!! ^_-**

**Ed: *snorts* You're just too lazy to right more**

**Naruto: Well, she DOES have to work on MY story too, you know!!**

**Alysse: Yeah!! I really want another leg, thank you very much!!!**

**Harry: And I'm curious about the new students at Hogwarts!!!**

**Cooro/Allen: APPLES!!!/FOOD!!!**

**Lenalee/Husky: *facepalm***

**Shigure: And I'm curious about the new guests at my house!! *wink***

**Kyou/Yuki: *beat up Gure-san***

**Shigure: *twitch***

**Me: Well… It looks like anime characters are taking over the ending…**

**Senri: …Hi…**

**Izumi: Rate and review. NOW.**

**Demon Shion/Rena: Or will come to your house….**

**Keiichi: *pops up* Hey, what I'd miss? *lights go off, everyone leaves* Well that's just great!!! *mutters***


End file.
